<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кофе с карамелью by Guard_of_Incence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338425">Кофе с карамелью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard_of_Incence/pseuds/Guard_of_Incence'>Guard_of_Incence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard_of_Incence/pseuds/Guard_of_Incence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханджи Зоэ вздыхает о чудаковатой посетительнице</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кофе с карамелью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуйте, ваше имя и заказ, — отчеканила Ханджи дежурным тоном, рассеянно глядя на вошедшую девушку.</p><p>— Пик Фингер. Один капучино. Карамельный, как ваши волосы, — чуть рассеянно протянула посетительница, видимо ещё не до конца осознавая, что ляпнула.</p><p>А вот Хан раскрыла рот, как рыба и вытаращила глаза на незнакомку. И тут же утонула.</p><p>Остальное она помнила как в тумане, в голове отпечатались только горящие уши посетительницы и ее удивительные серые глаза. После этого случая Пик появлялась в кофейне каждое утро, молча забирая один и тот же заказ.</p><p>И каждое утро Хан смотрела в огромные глаза Пик Фингер, в которых отражался летний асфальт, раскаленный солнцем и пахнущий прошедшим недавно дождем. В её мягких, спутанных волосах (вот бы и их коснутся) путались перья, которыми набивают подушки и бусины, как в у индейцев.</p><p>Пик приходила в юбках по колено и полупрозрачных рубашках, носила с собой вязанную сумку через плечо и тысячи кулонов с глазами, кристаллами или цветами. Все это делало её похожей на древнюю колдунью из мифов и Ханджи, ученая до мозга костей, готова была уверовать во все языческое волшебство, которое было на свете, и отражалось в Пик Фингер.</p><p>Иногда Пик появлялась в кофейне в домашних штанах в клетку и вязаном (у девушки вообще было очень много вязанных вещей) кардигане, брала свой карамельный кофе и как ни в чем бывало испарялась, оставляя после себя неуловимый запах дома. Зое в такие дни особенно громко вздыхала.</p><p>Можно было спросить совета у Эрвина, можно было выплакаться Риваю, как она это обычно делала, когда ей кто-то начинал нравится. Но что-то внутри нее яростно протестовало против разговоров о Пик, не хотелось делить её ни с кем, даже с друзьями.</p><p>Хотя какое делить, Ханджи, ты в своем уме, она еще не твоя даже ни разу и не будет, если продолжишь только тупить и пялиться.</p><p>Так Зое решала каждый раз после ухода Пик и собиралась с духом на следующий день, но как только звонил колокольчик и в дверном проеме, среди пыли и солнца появлялась знакомая макушка, все мысли разом куда-то исчезали и обычное «привет, я Ханджи, давай познакомимся?» застревало где-то в горле.</p><p>И все повторялось. Пик появлялась, как ангел, освещенная белыми бликами, а Ханджи терялась и дрожащими руками готовила кофе. Это продолжалось весь июль.</p><p>Но в первый же день августа Ханджи опоздала. Проспала, черти её дери, засиделась со своей биологией, и теперь из-за этой биологии, ее отчитает Эрвин, но это даже не страшно. Страшно, что она нарушит заведенный у них с Пик порядок, не услышит её шагов, не увидит её теплой улыбки, не приготовит ей кофе и вся ее жизнь рухнет.<br/>
И как бы Хан не летела улицам, утыканным бледными солнечными лужами, к открытию кофейни она не успела. На её месте уже стоял стажер (Флок, кажется) и самодовольно отдавал какому-то клиенту кофе. Зое отдышалась и небрежно накинув фартук, стала за стойку. Флок тут же взбесился:</p><p>— Эй, Зоэ, мать твою, ты опоздала, а значит теперь командую я, гуляй дальше, — в его голосе было столько бравады, будто бы он не занял чужое место, а как минимум возглавил политическую группировку. Пока он распинался о своих профессиональных качествах, Ханджи увидела силуэт в окне и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.</p><p>— Флок, пожалуйста, будь человеком, я отдам тебе несколько своих дней, только пусти за стойку на один заказ! — чем ближе подходила Пик, тем сильнее Ханджи паниковала. Её панику заметил Флок и по его лицу было видно, что он теперь просто назло, из принципа, не уйдёт со своего места.</p><p>Но тут вся его напыщенность слетела с лица, он крякнул от неожиданности и грохнулся на пол.<br/>
Позади стоял злющий Ривай, пнувший Флока секунду назад. Взяв его за шкирку, как котенка, он потащил стажера к складскому помещению, буркнув напоследок:<br/>
— Если ты сегодня к ней не подойдешь, четырехглазая, я самолично прослежу, чтобы Эрвин поменял все твои смены на вечерние и ты никогда больше с ней не пересеклась. Задолбала взыдыхать как актриса большого театра на сцене, — и, тяжело хлопнув дверью, скрылся.</p><p>Ханджи выдохнула. В тот же момент зазвенел колокольчик и в кофейню вплыла Пик, рассеянная и домашняя, на этот раз ее волосы были убраны в хвост, только несколько спутанных прядей шлепали по плечам, поэтому Зоэ могла рассмотреть огромные цыганские серьги на ее аккуратных маленьких ушах. Пик подошла к стойке и Ханджи, не теряя больше ни секунды, хлопнула рукой по столу и оттарабанила на всю кофейню:</p><p>— Меня зовут Ханджи Зое, ты мне очень нравишься, я бы хотела сходить с тобой в парк!</p><p>Пик охнула, встрепенулась и улыбнулась. Мягко, тепло-тепло, как ни улыбалась еще ни разу на памяти Ханджи, и взяла ее за руку. Нежно провела пальцами по раскрытой ладони и вложила туда какой-то листок.</p><p>— Я уже думала ты никогда не решишься. Сделаешь мне кофе?<br/>
Упавшее несколько минут назад сердце поднялось на свое законное место и теперь грозило разорваться от радости, но Ханджи, не обращая на него внимания, только быстро закивала, едва не роняя очки.</p><p>Кофе она сделала в рекордные сроки (быстрее чем на стажировке), положив больше карамели, чем положено, и щедро брызнув взбитыми сливками (что тоже было не по уставу). Аккуратно поставив кофе перед внимательно наблюдавшей за ней Пик, Ханджи так же громко выпалила:<br/>
— За счёт заведения! — и вновь расплылась в улыбке.</p><p>Когда Фингер помахала ей рукой и скрылась в свое обычное никуда, Хан наконец разжала пальцы и бережно расправила листок. На нем был номер телефона и маленький рисунок самой Пик с сердечками вместо глаз.<br/>
Август обещал стать лучшим месяцем из тех, что доводилось переживать Ханджи Зоэ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>